Esa Mujer
by ivekag
Summary: Atobe keigo envía auna asesina profesional para eliminar a su máxima competencia pero ella terminara enamorándose de su próxima presa…Un magnate del marketing el famoso Ryoma Echizen q esta saliendo con la modelo Sakuno Ryusaki [OccxRyoxSaku]peroRyoSaku!


_Bien aquí les traigo algo sacado de los rincones medios desconocidos de mi loco cerebro…. Gomen por no continuas mi otro fic Deseos, estaba a medio terminar cuando me formatean mi PC y pierdo todo estoy esperando a que mi loca imaginación saque un nvo buen capitulo hasta ahora me salen tonterías muy interesantes x) ver si las acomodo bien y se los subo espérenme un poquito si. Mientras entreténganse con este fic. Donde se me dio la gana de participar en el oOo!! _

**Antes q nada debo decirles… q nada me pertenece... ni PoT ni ningún personaje… solo los q voy a poner en un futuro mi personaje y la idea loca del fic. A menos q takeshi konomi se allá enamorado me mi y me regale su serie y los derechos para el día blanco… cosa q dudo mucho uOú**

**Summary: **Atobe keigo envía auna asesina profesional q resulta ser su "amante" para eliminar a su máxima competencia pero ella terminara enamorándose de su próxima presa…. Un magnate del marketing el famoso Ryoma Echizen que se estaba enamorando de la bella modelo Sakuno Ryuzaki. Instantes antes de ser asesinado ella le hace una extraña proposición.¿El accederá¿Q sucederá con el amor de su vida? OCCxRyoxSaku. Ojo llegara a Rating M oOo!!!

"_Asdf": Pensamientos_

Asdf: diálogos o acciones

**Enjoy! oOo!!**

**Cap 1**

**Una misteriosa Mujer **

Era de esperarse sus contactos y contratos estaban desapareciendo… eso no le gustaba para nada, lo único q le queda era pedir una pequeña ayuda. No le agradaba en lo mas mínimo ser la segunda empresa de renombre. Esto debería acabar ya.

Una hermosa mujer se contoneaba caminando por los pasillos de keigo corporation vestía un vestido negro bien entallado q marcaba sus curvas q no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Iba maquillada débilmente pero se notaba q no necesitaba de ello y su cabello castaño oscuro iba suelto ondeándose con el viento y sus pasos.

Cada ves q pasaba algún sitio habían miradas q la seguían y seguían su anatomía pero no pasaba a mas por temor a perder su puesto o su vida.

Aquella mujer no pasaba de los 20 años. Era muy joven para ser la novia de el presidente de keigo corporation además de ser hermosa era peligrosa solo en fachada ya q podía llegar a ser muy amable solo a veces.

Ohaiou gozaimasu shiba-san—Dijo la joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia denotándose en el acento q no era japonesa pese a tener los ojos algo achinados

Ohaiou gozaimasu Ivett-san, el sr. Keigo esta en su despacho— respondió la secretaria parándose de inmediato haciendo una reverencia mas pronunciada.

Gracias—"diablos debo trabajar mas en mi acento".

La joven entro a la oficina y vio a su novio sentado viendo hacia la ventana. Notando q cuando hacia eso suponía q estaba preocupado o meditando algo.

Querido si sigues así me vas a preocupar—acercándosele.

Tengo un plan—volteándose con silla y todo.

Así? Y ahí estoy incluida yo—dijo con cierta alegría.

Oh pero por supuesto—parándose—harás un trabajo muy importante. De manera q das mas practica a tu trabajo.

Oh querido jamás pensé q en mi traslado a Japón me tocaría tan buena suerte—se sentó en sus piernas—y a quien debo matar?.

Toma—saca un fólder se uno de sus cajones—Ryoma Echizen dueño de Echizen corporation. Recientemente esta saliendo con Sakuno Ryuzaki—ve una foto de el solo y otra de el con sakuno en una cancha de tenis.

Hacen una buena pareja—"_es muy guapo… y se parece a alguien conocido donde lo e visto"_—pero ya no mas—_q lastima todo sea por mi futuro_—utilizare una de mis mejores tácticas.

Para eso te elegí a ti—acariciándole el rostro—aparte de discreción te tendré a ti.

Cerro los ojos ante la caricia—sip lo se, bien me dejas un rato a solas con mi trabajo.

- todo el tiempo que desees.

La joven se sentó en el cómodo sofá de la oficina y se puso a leer entretenidamente

* * *

_Plok!...Plok!...Plok!_

Saku-chan, son las 6 a.m., q diablos haces jugando tenis- dijo una joven de mediana edad medio conversando con alguien en con un celular.

_Plok!...Plok!...Plok!_

Hay! Pero que tiene, es bueno hacer deporte – dijo ella continuando con su juego.

Si pero en 4 horas tienes una sesión de fotografía, no debes de agotarte sabes q la sesión cansa—dijo el al momento q cortaba la llamada—recuerda q dejaste ese deporte hasta hace 8 meses. Te puedes lastimar.

Lo se oishi... no te preocupes, amo este deporte.

Te a hechizado cierto??- dijo saliendo de patio, ya sabia la respuesta.

* * *

-Bien, Ryoma Echizen, 28 años. japones-estadounidense atractivo, exitoso, y proximamente muerto. 

-eso quiere decir q si. - dijo volteado su silla hace la ventana.

-pero porsupuesto, mi victima nro 1000 alguien q odias, nada mal para mi querido.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bien, como dije xD este es un adelanto. particularmente este fic es corto, es uno de los q a estado rondando mi cabeza desde hace mucho. asi q lo subo aqui ) espero me entiandan y me disculpen x mi falla en el fic _**Deseos**_ pronto les subire el sgte cap, esk hace dos semanas estoy mal, me sentia enferma y hace una semana empeore me dio algo de los bronquios y ademas una infeccion a la garganta. aunq estoy con pastillas es muy molestoso todo esto, ademas en verano!!!  
bueno,tngo pensado un oneshot asi q aun me tendran fastidiandolas

nos vemos!!!


End file.
